


Лондон 2012

by mila007



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Archery, Athletes, M/M, Olympics, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Олимпиада в Лондоне была первой взрослой Олимпиадой в жизни Барри Алена, легкоатлета и бегуна на короткие дистанции. Он надеялся на медаль. А получил нечто большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лондон 2012

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть [иллюстрация](http://i.imgur.com/dHJAcq5.jpg) от замечательной **_Блейн_Моно_** <3 Для которой (Блейн, а не иллюстрации) и писался весь текст ;-)

Несмотря на то, что официально легкоатлетический блок соревнований начинался лишь третьего августа, сборная США приехала на полторы недели раньше — для акклиматизации, потому что погодные условия южных штатов мягко говоря отличались от лондонского лета. Барри радовался этому неимоверно — Лондон был его давней мечтой. Даже предстоящие выматывающие тренировки и тяжелая моральная подготовка к Самому Главному Старту в своей жизни (Барри не стеснялся заглавных букв — он считал, что каждый спортсмен-дебютант Олимпийских Игр думает так же; не каждый, правда, признается), не мешали Барри радоваться пребыванию в этом городе и жизни в общем и целом.

Олимпийская деревня была для Барри чем-то новым и невероятно увлекательным. В первый же день он обегал все ее уголки, перефотографировал все странные и не очень памятники и инсталляции, которые лондонские ландшафтные дизайнеры щедрой рукой рассыпали на территории, и познакомился с целой кучей народу.

Любимым местом во всей деревне Барри считал столовую. Во-первых, там кормили. Во-вторых, там кормили! Вся команда потешалась над тем, каким голодным Барри выходил после каждой тренировки. И куда оно все в нем девалось? Ну, а еще в этом уголке чревоугодия подавали кофе. Нет, не так! КОФЕ! С большой буквы! Капслоком! Потому что больше всего, приезжая в Англию, Барри боялся переизбытка чая и недостатка жизненно важной для него жидкости. Оказалось, что волновался он зря — такой вкусный кофе, как тот, что подавался в столовой Олимпийской деревни, Барри никогда в жизни не пробовал. Вот и дразни после этого англичан файв-о-клоком! Однако, именно из-за кофе он и попал в неловкую ситуацию.

Началось все с того, что они с Айрис договорились после его тренировки встретиться и выпить кофе. Айрис была его подругой детства, по совместительству — журналисткой спортивного издания, которая чудом (читай — не без помощи своих бойфренда и друга) выбила себе командировочное место в Лондон, дабы освещать все события Олимпиады изнутри.

На встречу Барри привычно опаздывал. Его способность опаздывать всегда и всюду уже стала притчей во языцех. Тренер порой шутил, что это кармическая компенсация за то, что на финиш он приходит вовремя. Сообщение от Айрис, гласившее: “Я на месте”, - пришло, когда Барри только-только выбрался из душа и даже не просушил волосы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы одеться и собрать тренировочную сумку. Отбив ей ответ: “Буду через пять минут”, - Барри начал спешно паковаться.

“Гррр… Жду возле Честерфилдского гарнитура. Не забудь кофе!”

В столовую Барри влетел на бреющем полете, практически без очереди получил свои два стаканчика с кофе и поспешил на встречу к Айрис. Когда он спешил к Айрис, то не видел никого на своем пути… за что и поплатился, налетев на выходе на не ожидавшего такой подставы незнакомца. Миг — и белоснежные шорты вкупе с белой же футболкой были украшены красивыми коричневыми потеками.

— О! Господи! Прошу прощения, я не… — Барри отскочил в сторону, инстинктивно втягивая голову в плечи и ожидая бури. Пожалуй, единственным светлым моментом во всей ситуации оказалось то, что он умудрился облить сокомандника-американца. Потому что вызвать не просто скандал, а международный… тренер его по голове бы за такое не погладил.

Барри медленно перевел взгляд с огромного коричневого пятна на белоснежной ткани вверх, на стоящего перед ним парня. Он был шире Алена в плечах, а его бицепсам, трицепсам и прочей мускулатуре явно было тесно в форменной футболке. Мышцы шеи были напряжены, как и челюсть, которую тот сжимал что есть силы. Прекрасная, надо отметить челюсть. Как стоявший перед ним парень. Прекрасный. Идеальный.

Барри сглотнул. Когда он представлял себе первую встречу со своим Прекрасным Принцем, ни в одном из сценариев не рассматривался вылитый кофе, как предлог.

Принц… то есть, простите, парень откашлялся, приводя Барри в чувство. Он, наконец, отвлекся от изучения идеальной линии челюсти и встретился со своим ожившим сном глазами.

Взглядом, которым его наградили, можно было заморозить солнце.

Хорошо, что кофе уже остыл, — мелькнуло у Барри на периферии сознания.

— Я очень извиняюсь. Я спешил и вас не заметил, и… Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Ты уже сделал достаточно, — парень смерил Барри взглядом и хмыкнул. — И как только таких неуклюжих в спорт заносит? — с этими словами он поправил висящий на плече чехол с инвентарем и...

 

— ...и потом он просто развернулся и ушел! — Барри мерил комнату шагами и делился произошедшим за день с Эдди — другом и соседом по комнате. — Представляешь? Впервые в жизни встретился с ожившим идеалом мужчины, и вот так вот… — он махнул рукой.

— Ты как гиперактивный щенок! — усмехнулся Эдди. — Порой я поражаюсь тому, почему твой профиль — простые спринты. Твою б энергию да на бег с препятствиями.

— Мне казалось, ты должен радоваться тому, что мы с тобой играем за разные команды, — скаламбурил Барри. — Так я не уведу у тебя ни золота, ни Айрис.

В ответ Эдди швырнул в него подушкой.

— Кстати об Айрис. Ты не против сегодня вечером погулять где-нибудь лишние пару часиков? Тут, говорят, отличный бильярд.

Барри простонал:

— Боже, почему я надеялся, что в Лондоне вы будете, держась за ручки, романтично гулять по городу вместо того, чтобы трахаться в нашем номере? Хорошо, но с тебя ответная услуга, когда комната понадобится мне.

— Если случится такое чудо и ты наконец-то найдешь себе хоть кого-нибудь, я даже могу не приходить ночевать, — заржал Эдди. В следующий миг ему прилетело в голову его же подушкой.

Впрочем, в чем-то Эдди был прав. Со всеми этими соревнованиями, подготовками к ним и разъездами, Барри и не мог вспомнить, когда у него последний раз не то, что отношения, а полноценный секс был. Не сиди он на голодном пайке, вряд ли бы так пускал слюни на первого попавшего под кофейный душ парня. Хотя, кому он врет? Тот парень просто создан для того, чтобы пускать на него слюни.

Что не отменяет того факта, что Барри давно пора переспать хоть с кем-нибудь.

 

Бильярдная находилась в развлекательной зоне деревни и там всегда было многолюдно и шумно, но этот шум Барри любил. Яркие краски костюмов, звучание чужой речи вперемешку с порой с трудом узнаваемым английским, шум, гам и непрерывное движение — все это нравилось ему, как ничто другое. Все детство Барри был домашним мальчиком — просиживал свободное от занятий в школе и в спортзале время за книгами. Читал он тогда все подряд — от школьных учебников до популярной литературы, от классических произведений до научных статей. Вкус к общению с людьми, к толпе вокруг Барри почувствовал лишь когда начал ездить по соревнованиям — вначале по Америке, а потом — и по миру. Именно тогда круг его общение, в который входили отчим, Айрис, тренер да пару ребят из секции, расширился. И Барри с радостью устремился в человеческий водоворот, наверстывая упущенное в детстве.

Бильярдный зал пыл наполовину пуст — сегодня начались первые квалификации, и все спортсмены были там. У одного из столов собрались знакомые легкоатлеты из Германии. Барри приветственно помахал им рукой и с улыбкой отклонил предложение присоединиться. Сейчас он бы предпочел погонять шары в одиночестве, как и… Вау. Благослови боги Ральфа Лорена и его идею с белоснежными ретро-брюками! За дальним столиком, склонившись, сосредоточенно высчитывал траекторию удара обладатель самой сексуальной задницы в США. Хотя, если подумать, такую задницу не испортил бы и мешок, но в подобной упаковке она приобретала особую привлекательность.

Мистер Лучшая Задница ударил, выпрямился и обошел стол по кругу, сосредоточенно глядя на кружащие по сукну шары. А Барри поперхнулся воздухом — это оказался тот самый парень, чьи шорты пострадали от пролитого кофе. Стоило бы догадаться — если он идеален, то идеален во всем. С другой стороны, теперь хоть повод подойти и познакомиться не нужно выдумывать.

— Привет, — сказал Барри, нарисовываясь в поле зрения незнакомца и натягивая на лицо свою лучшую улыбку. — Я Барри Ален. И я подошел еще раз извиниться за сегодняшний инцидент.

— Привет, Барри, — улыбнулся уголком губ тот. — Меня зовут Оливер Куин.

— Очень приятно, — Барри протянул руку и, после краткого колебания, Оливер пожал ее в ответ. Его ладони были большими, пальцы — узловатыми и шершавыми. Явно какой-то силовой вид спорта.

Пока Барри стоял и думал, Оливер обошел его, слегка задев бедром, и принялся примеряться к новому удару, давая возможность полюбоваться длинными руками, держащими кий.

— Так… эээ… итак, какой вид спорта ты представляешь? — спросил Барри.

— Стрельбу из лука, — Оливер ударил и два шара, срикошетив от бортика, закатились в лузы.

— О! Ух ты! А я…

— Легкоатлет, я в курсе.

— Откуда ты?..

— ...знаю? Я увидел твое имя сегодня днем на бейдже и погуглил, — хмыкнул Оливер. Примерился, загнал очередной шар в лузу и повернулся к Барри, беря в руки кий и начиная старательно натирать его мелом. — Барри, некоторые спортсмены работают не только ногами, но и головой.

Барри не нашелся, что ответить на это — отвык он от такого откровенного поддразнивания. Он почувствовал, как на щеках разгорается смущенный румянец.. Кажется, даже его уши загорелись. Потому что когда шикарный мужчина говорит тебе такие слова…

— Могу я составить тебе компанию в игре? — справившись с собой, спросил Барри, кивая на лежащий рядом нетронутый кий.

— Рискни. Но на многое не надейся — я не проигрываю, — хищно улыбнулся Оливер.

— Ну, тут мы еще посмотрим! — Барри взял кий, примеряя его к своей руке. Он предпочитал чуть более короткие, но и с этим можно иметь дело. — Ставь треугольник!

К огромному удивлению Барри, из трех партий ему удалось выиграть лишь одну. Впрочем, он абсолютно уверен, что выиграть в третьей партии Оливеру помогла лишь случайность и то, что Барри больше внимания уделял его заднице, чем тому, куда он разбивает шары. Однако Оливер был удивлен не менее Барри.

— Давно меня не обыгрывали, — покачал он головой по концу третьей партии.

— Это ты еще в боулинг со мной не ходил! — хмыкнул Барри. — И по хорошему, победа досталась тебе, два из трех.

— Я бы назвал это полтора и ничьей, — Оливер отложил кий и махнул рукой в сторону бара. — Кофе? Коктейль? Я угощаю.

— Подачка победителя? — хмыкнул Барри, так же откладывая кий и тем не менее направляясь в сторону бара.

— Уважение к достойному противнику.

— Не боишься поить меня кофе? Вдруг и брюки тебе оболью?

— Не боишься меня дразнить? В этот раз не сдержусь и стукну. Ты бы знал, что я выслушал по поводу убитой униформы!

— Догадываюсь, — вздохнул Барри, представляя, какой скандал в аналогичной ситуации им бы с Эдди закатил Циско. — Извини еще раз. Я опаздывал к Айрис, вот и…

— Айрис? Твоя девушка?

— Нет, подруга детства, — улыбнулся Барри. — Она журналистка, вообще-то. И встречается с моим соседом.

— О, так вот почему ты неприкаянно бродишь вечером по деревне? Друзья выставили из номера?

— Ха-ха.

Они заказали кофе-гляссе и Оливер, забрав обе чашки, кивнул Барри на один из дальних столов.

— Кофе в руки я тебе не доверю, — в ответ на возмущение Барри сказал Оливер.

— Боже, как с тобой можно общаться?

— Так не общайся, — Оливер подтолкнул чашку поближе к Барри и сделал глоток из своей. Затем, будто забыв о его существовании, Оливер достал из кармана телефон и углубился в его изучение.

Барри фыркнул, молча беря кружку и отпивая из нее. Некоторое время они молчали. Барри украдкой рассматривал сидящего перед ним мужчину и наслаждался вечером. Хотелось, чтобы он длился и длился — без тревог о предстоящих стартах, беспокойства о физической и моральной готовности. Просто сидеть и любоваться Оливером, возможно, немного пофантазировать о том, какого продолжения этому вечеру хотелось бы...

— Барри, — сказал Оливер, откладывая телефон.

— Что? — встрепенулся Барри.

— Хватит.

— ?

— Хватит смотреть на меня такими глазами. Ты допил? — Оливер отставил чашку. Барри заглянул в свою — она была наполовину полной.

— Допивай и идем.

— Куда? — непонятливо спросил Барри.

Казалось, Оливер с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Ко мне. А то, чувствую, ты никогда не решишься.

Барри судорожно сглотнул, глядя на Оливера и сдерживая желание спросить: “А разве можно так... просто?”. Одним большим глотком он допил кофе, отставил в сторону чашку с остатками мороженого и неуверенно отодвинул стул.

— Я… готов.

Оливер хмыкнул, тоже встал и махнул рукой:

— Иди за мной.

 

Корпус, в котором жил Оливер, ничем не отличался от корпуса, в который поселили команду легкой атлетики. По крайней мере, коридоры, фойе и лифты были те же. И дверь похожая. Комнату он оценить не успел — как только дверь за ними закрылась, Оливер прижал его к ней и поцеловал. Барри не успел ничего сообразить — события развивались слишком быстро, но на поцелуй, после секундного колебания, ответил. И чуть не застонал от того, как остро, как мощно это ощущалось — чужие губы на его губах, чужое тело, прижимающееся к нему, чужие руки, скользнувшие под футболку и по-хозяйски оглаживающие бока. Голову практически мгновенно закружило — у него слишком давно никого не было, чтобы реагировать на происходящее спокойно.

— Кгм-кгм, — кашлянул кто-то за их спиной.

Барри вздрогнул, Оливер нахмурился и повернулся.

— Рой, какого черта ты еще тут? Я же сказал тебе убираться.

Барри выглянул из-за плеча Оливера и увидел высокого русого парня, стоявшего напротив них.

— Я и собирался к выходу. Который вы перегородили, — парень усмехнулся. — Поверь мне, я не имею никакого желания знать о твоей личной жизни больше, чем требуется, — он обошел застывшего Оливера и окинул Барри оценивающим взглядом. — Хотя твой выбор одобряю, да. Привет, я Рой, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Я Барри, — он неловко пожал протянутую руку, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

— Не тушуйся, — усмехнулся Рой. — И не давай Оливеру много свободы. Все, ребята, развлекайтесь, а я ушел.

— Давно пора, — Оливер с силой захлопнул дверь за Роем и повернулся к Барри. — Прости. Друзья порой слишком… друзья.

— И не говори, — усмехнулся Барри, вспоминая Айрис и Эдди.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — спросил Оливер, подступая ближе к Барри.

— На чем-то таком, — Барри обнял Оливера за талию и поцеловал.

Поначалу робкий и нерешительный, поцелуй быстро утратил свое спокойствие. Оливер вновь толкнул его к двери, прижался и потерся всем телом. Почувствовав, как на пояс ложатся чужие ладони и скользят под него, Барри подался бедрами вперед и откинул голову, закусывая губу, чтобы не застонать. Впрочем, продержался он не долго — Оливер принялся целовать его шею, спускаясь к ключицам, одновременно с этим скользя ладонью вдоль кромки боксеров, и Барри застонал.

Открыв глаза, Барри сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине перед ним и потянулся к краю его тенниски.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — пробормотал он.

Оливер послушно поднял руки, а когда опустил их, Барри ахнул. Без одежды это тело выглядело еще круче. Барри привык к тому, что вокруг него всегда много красивых полуголых тренированных мужчин, и научился абстрагироваться, разделять личное и рабочее. Но вот это вот тело перед ним было шедевром. И требовало ближайшего изучения.

— Кажется, нам пора сменить дислокацию, — ухмыльнулся Оливер, схватив Барри за пояс и потянув за собой. В процессе продвижения вглубь комнаты они целовались, отстраняясь друг от друга только для того, чтобы быстро избавляться от мешавшейся под руками одежды.

Наступив пятками на задники, Барри выскочил из кроссовок и позволил стащить с себя шорты вместе с бельем. Стоять обнаженным перед полуодетым Оливером было неловко, но одновременно с этим — невероятно горячо. Особенно, когда тот окинул Барри голодным взглядом и кивнул на кровать:

— Ложись!

Оливер присоединился к нему через пару минут. Достав из тумбочки пачку презервативов и тюбик с любрикантом, он бросил их рядом с подушкой. Затем быстро разделся, скинув брюки на пол, и опустился на колени рядом с распростертым поперек покрывала Барри.

Тот жадно рассматривал нависшего над ним Оливера, водил руками, оглаживая все, до чего мог дотянуться. Набравшись смелости, он опустил руку, обхватывая возбужденный член Оливера и лаская его — вначале нерешительно, потом все увереннее и увереннее. Оливер над ним закусывал губу и жмурился. Потом, отстранился и взял смазку.

— Ты не против?

Барри помотал головой.

— Только…

— Давно не было никого? — понимающе кивнул Оливер. — Я буду осторожным.

Он вновь поцеловал Барри, потом отстранился, спускаясь поцелуями ниже, прикусил адамово яблоко, заставив Барри ахнуть от ощущения. Облизал ключицы и подразнил соски, потом одним слитным движением соскользнул вниз и провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедер, заставляя Барри расставить ноги шире.

Барри чувствовал, как его член подрагивает в нетерпении, а в следующий миг ощутил, как губы Оливера обхватывают головку, как его язык начинает дразнить и ласкать ее по кругу. Когда скользкие от смазки пальцы огладили судорожно сжавшийся анус, Барри длинно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и максимально расслабился, впуская в себя первый палец.

Оливер, казалось, растягивал его целую вечность. Барри метался головой по покрывалу, гладил руками плечи и шею Оливера, вцеплялся в его короткие волосы и подавался на трахающие его пальцы с жаром и жадностью, на пределе сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать бездумно вбиваться в гостеприимный рот.

— Оливер, давай. Хочу кончить, когда ты будешь во мне, — простонал он.

Оливер выпустил его изо рта и кивнул на лежащий под рукой Барри презерватив:

— Поможешь?

Барри неловким движением разорвал пакетик и приподнялся, дотягиваясь до Оливера и раскатывая тонкий презерватив по его члену. Облапав его напоследок — Оливер ощущался просто фантастически! — Барри откинулся на постель и максимально широко развел ноги.

Оливер выдавил еще смазки, размазывая ее по члену, и приставил головку ко входу.

— Готов?

Барри кивнул и постарался максимально расслабился. Первый секс с новым партнером всегда неловкий, всегда болезненный, и всегда вызов. Терпеть боль Барри умел. Но ее практически не было. Было растяжение, было фантастическое ощущение чужого члена внутри. Он уже и забыл, как прекрасно это все!

Оливер вошел до середины и остановился. Наклонился, целуя Барри, отвлекая, давая время привыкнуть. Спустя какое-то время он начал двигаться — поначалу медленно, постепенно ускоряясь и углубляя толчки. После особо правильного, Барри вздрогнул всем телом, будто по хребту пропустили ток.

— Еще! Сильнее!

Оливер послушался. Оперевшись ладонями по обе стороны от Барри, он быстро толкался в него, больше не сдерживаясь. Барри закусывал губу, стонал и вскрикивал в ответ, двигаясь навстречу, стремясь отхватить своего кайфа — чаще, больше, сильнее!

Оливер перенес вес на левую руку, правой обхватив член Барри и начиная дрочить ему в такт своим толчкам. Спустя три таких толчка Барри почувствовал, как вселенная вокруг него сжимается до одной точки, чтобы в следующий миг взорваться миллиардом звезд. Он кончил, изливаясь себе на живот и в руку Оливера, через отголоски своего оргазма успев заметить, что тот тоже достиг пика.

Оливер тяжело рухнул рядом с ним, затем приподнялся и, толком не отдышавшись, полез целоваться. Барри послушно подставлял губы, все еще не придя в себя достаточно для того, чтобы совершать какие-то осмысленные действия.

Через некоторое время они отдышались и лежали рядом. Барри лениво проводил кончиками пальцев по обнимающим его рукам Оливера и думал, что, наверное, нужно вставать, принять душ и возвращаться к себе.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Оливер, целуя его в плечо.

— Что нужно бы сходить в душ и найти одежду.

— Оставайся.

Барри вывернулся и посмотрел на Оливера:

— Ты уверен?

— Да. У меня большие планы на сегодняшнюю ночь, — улыбке Оливера мог позавидовать даже Чеширский кот.

До душа они добрались лишь полтора часа спустя.

 

Просыпаться на следующее утро под звуки чужого будильника было… странно. Постель была чужой. Ну, как чужой? За годы разъездов по соревнованиям и чемпионатам еще и не к таким кроватям привыкнешь, но… Тут она была чужой. Пахла другим человеком. И была тесноватой для двух немаленьких мужчин.

Протянув руку к тумбочке, Барри выключил пиликающий будильник и попытался развернуться лицом к Оливеру. С учетом того, с какой медвежьей силой прижимал его к себе Оливер, это было тем еще квестом.

— Оливер, — голос спросонья был хриплым, и Барри пришлось откашляться. — Просыпайся. У тебя сегодня командная квалификация.

— Еще пару минут, — не открывая глаз, Оливер притянул Барри к себе еще ближе. Тяжело вздохнув, Барри пообещал себе, что прикроет глаза всего на минутку…

Второе пробуждение было намного ярче первого. Но не в хорошем смысле этого слова. Когда вначале над самым ухом включают музыку, а затем тебе на затылок выливают то, что показалось не менее, чем галлоном воды, никогда не было для Барри пробуждением его мечты.

— Рой, ногу прострелю, — рыкнул моментально проснувшийся и подскочивший Оливер.

— Лучше стреляй по мишеням, — огрызнулся Рой, но на всякий случай отошел подальше от разозленного Оливера, поставил пустой графин на тумбочку и уселся на свою кровать. — У нас пристрелка через два часа начинается. И мне все равно, во сколько вы уснули, и спали ли вы вообще.

Барри сел, тяжело встряхивая головой, и поморщился от того, как по спине покатились капли холодной воды. Когда он окончательно проснется, ему будет жутко неловко и неудобно, и даже капельку стыдно, но сейчас…

Оливер вылез из кровати и направился в душ, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы. Барри же спохватился и натянул освободившееся одеяло по самую грудь. Откашлявшись, он поднял глаза на сидящего напротив Роя.

— Ммм… Доброе утро?

Рой пару секунд серьезно смотрел на него, потом рассмеялся.

— Доброе, доброе.

Барри неловко улыбнулся, а затем принялся оглядываться в поисках своей одежды.

— Твои шорты и футболка валяются там, — Рой махнул рукой в дальний угол. Барри вздохнул. Определенно, не самое лучшее пробуждение в жизни.

Пока Барри решал, как бы так выбраться из постели, не сильно светя при этом голой задницей, Оливер вышел из душа.

— Ты еще в постели? — спросил он, вытирая голову полотенцем. Барри снова залип на его прекрасных руках и грудных мышцах, а Оливер тем временем продолжил. — Бегом в душ, а потом на завтрак. У нас на все про все осталось чуть больше получаса.

Под смешки Роя, Барри моментом слетел с кровати, подхватил с пола свою одежду и нырнул в ванную. Зайдя в кабинку, он прижался лбом к влажному кафелю и выдохнул. Если он ничего не перепутал, его позвали на завтрак.

Душ Барри принял в рекордно короткие сроки, а когда вышел оттуда, увидел полностью собранных Оливера и Роя. Рой, подхватив обе сумки со снаряжением, обратился к Оливеру:

— Жду тебя через полчаса на базе.

— Ты не идешь с нами? — спросил Барри.

— Я уже завтракал, — хмыкнул тот. — К тому же я и так разрушил ваше романтическое утро. Можете восполнить его за завтраком.

В следующий миг Рою прилетело по голове резиновым мячиком для разминки пальцев.

— Пошел вон, — рыкнул Оливер, и Рой послушно скрылся за дверью. Оливер повесил себе на шею бейдж с пропуском и подтолкнул Барри к выходу. У самой двери он прижал его и, поцеловав, спросил:

— Придешь на соревнования? В двенадцать на Лордс Крикет Граунд?

— У меня в это время тренировка, — разочарованно покачал головой Барри.

— Тогда я найду тебя сегодня вечером на Открытии, — Оливер открыл дверь и они практически вывалились в коридор.

Барри улыбнулся, ускоряя шаг и следуя за Оливером. Первая в жизни Олимпиада началась просто идеально.

 

— Барри, перестань крутиться, — со вздохом попросил Эдди.

— Я не кручусь!

— Ты весь последний час дергаешься и оглядываешься. Если тебе пообещали, что тебя найдут, — тебя найдут.

— А если…

— Барри, — Эдди положил руку ему на плечо, придавливая к стулу. — Вы вместе завтракали. Поверь человеку, который, в отличии от тебя, имеет опыт в отношениях — он тебя найдет.

Оливер пришел, когда до начала церемонии оставались считанные минуты. Он просто появился будто бы из ниоткуда и уселся на пустующее кресло рядом с Барри.

— Спасибо, что придержал мне место.

— Оливер! — расплылся в улыбке Барри.

— Так вот ты какой, — протянул Эдди, переклоняясь через Алена и протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Эдди Тоун, друг и сосед этого недоразумения.

— Оливер Куин, — мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями.

— Как прошел командный отбор? — спросил Барри.

— Мы в одной четвертой финала. Результат, конечно, не лучший, но главное, что прошли. Завтра стреляемся с Японией. Начало в три. Придешь?

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Барри. — Чуть-чуть опоздаю, у меня тренировка до двух, но пропустить такое событие не могу! Насколько я почитал в интернете, — он поиграл бровями, заставляя Оливера рассмеяться, — у вас там шансы на медали?

— Есть такое, — хмыкнул Оливер. — Я тебя тогда завтра сориентирую по месту, хорошо? Попрошу кого-нибудь из ребят, чтобы провели тебя к нам.

— Спасибо! — Барри набрался смелости и протянул руку, сжимая в своей ладони ладонь Оливера. Тот посмотрел вначале на их переплетенные руки, затем поднял глаза на Барри и подмигнул.

— Я буду рад знать, что у меня на трибунах есть собственный чирлидер.

— О, так мне уже начинать рисовать плакат с твоим именем? — поддразнил Барри.

— Главное, не приди в короткой юбке и с помпонами. Я не против ролевых игр, но за закрытыми дверями спальни.

Услышавший последнюю фразу Эдди закатил глаза.

— Боже мой, вы кошмарны!

Барри смущенно улыбнулся и отпустил руку Оливера — лишь для того, чтобы поаплодировать очередному видеосюжету.

Открытие Олимпийских игр было увлекательным. Начиная с появления королевы (Джеймс Бонд был ожидаем, но все равно увлекателен) и продолжая феерическим шоу далее. К большой жалости Барри, досмотреть все до конца у них не получилось — нужно было вставать и идти строиться к параду.

Где-то на середине дороги от трибун до точки сбора Оливер внезапно подхватил его под локоть и оттащил в один из боковых коридоров стадионной постройки.

— Оливер, что?.. — попытался спросить Барри, но в следующий миг его уже целовали. Впрочем, растерянным Барри пробыл недолго (скорость — его фишка!) и вцепился руками в лацканы идеально сидящего на Оливере форменного пиджака.

Оливер отстранился так же быстро и молча, одернул пиджак, пригладил растрепавшуюся прическу Барри, подмигнул и подтолкнул его к выходу из закутка.

— Оливер, — остановился на секунду Барри, оглянувшись на него через плечо. — Ты сегодня останешься у меня?

— Мне казалось, это даже не стоит обсуждения, — улыбнулся тот.

Сборную США они нашли довольно быстро, но затем Оливер покинул его, сказав, что ему нужно отчитаться перед своими и попросить Роя захватить завтра его снаряжение и сменку прямо на стадион.

Когда Барри нашел Эдди в ряду с прочими легкоатлетами, тот закатил глаза при виде его довольной физиономии.

— Эдди, — начал было Барри.

— Хорошо, я сегодня переночую у Айрис, — кивнул тот.

— Откуда ты?..

— В зеркало посмотри. И приложи хотя бы каплю усилий, чтобы твое лицо не было настолько открытой книгой.

— Наверное, Оливер читает меня так же просто, — вздохнул Барри. — Это плохо?

— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, пока это к взаимному удовольствию, — подмигнул Эдди, и Барри почувствовал, как на его щеках вспыхивает румянец.

Оливер нашел их буквально перед самым выходом сборной. Вручив Барри маленький флажок, он пристроился с краю и достал телефон.

— Нам нужно селфи и еще много-много фотографий с открытия. Я сестре обещал, — пояснил он.

Барри согласно улыбнулся и достал свой телефон, переключаясь в режим видеокамеры.

— Эдди, помаши в рукой для истории! Айрис потом будет показывать это вашим детям!

 

К Барри в комнату они пришли сразу после Открытия. Ребята звали еще потусить вместе, и Барри был бы в любой другой момент рад их компании, но сейчас хотелось как можно больше времени находиться наедине с Оливером.

Целоваться на пороге становилось приятной традицией. Только в этот раз Барри прижал Оливера к двери и буквально набросился с поцелуями.

— Ты не представляешь, как ты выглядишь в этом костюме. И как я хочу его с тебя сорвать, — прошептал Барри на ухо Оливеру, ожесточенно дергая узел на его галстуке — тот никак не хотел поддаваться.

— Ты не один здесь с подобными намерениями, — усмехнулся Оливер и помог Барри расслабить узел и стянуть галстук через голову, попутно скидывая с затылка берет. Вместе они умудрились, не прекращая поцелуев, стянуть свои пиджаки и расстегнуть рубашку Оливеру, когда Барри опустился перед ним на колени и потянулся к ремню.

Расстегнуть ширинку и спустить брюки вместе с бельем было минутным делом, после чего Барри на миг замер, любуясь чужим членом. Оливер опустил руку Барри на затылок — не подталкивая, но направляя. Барри обхватил правой ладонью основание его члена и, приблизившись, лизнул самый кончик, глядя снизу вверх хитрыми глазами.

Оливер закусил губу, но все же не сдержал стона, когда Барри подался вперед, вбирая его в рот так глубоко, как мог. Барри удовлетворенно хмыкнул, глядя на любовника, затем опустил взгляд и полностью отдался процессу. Он всегда любил минеты, любил ощущение вторжения, любил вкус и запах чужого возбуждения. Он бездумно сглатывал каждый раз, когда член Оливера погружался глубоко в его рот, наслаждаясь звуками, которые эти нехитрые действия вызывали в Оливере.

Оливер поглаживал его затылок, подавался бедрами навстречу и, казалось, полностью терял связь с реальностью. Барри выпустил член изо рта, спустившись ниже, облизывая чужие яйца, поглаживая языком тяжелые мешочки, одновременно с этим двигая рукой по влажному от слюны и преэякулята члену. Вдоволь наигравшись, он вернулся к члену, на этот раз заглатывая его почти полностью — практики у него, конечно, давно не было, но опыт не пропьешь.

— Барри, притормози, — выдохнул Оливер. Его голос звучал хрипло и задушенно. Лучшая награда всем стараниям Барри.

Барри выпустил его изо рта с легким чмокающим звуком, продолжая ласкать головку большим пальцем.

— Что? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Оливера.

— Если ты не прекратишь, я кончу, — честно предупредил он.

— Мне казалось, это и было целью, — Барри наклонился, слизывая выступившие капельки предсемени.

— Я хочу тебя.

Барри улыбнулся:

— Я тоже. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил так, — он вновь облизнул головку. — Хочу почувствовать тебя по мне, — опустившись, он проследил кончиком языка вену от самого основания члена. — К тому же я верю в твои способности, и что мы не ограничимся одним минетом за ночь.

С этими словами Барри вновь взял в рот его член и принялся интенсивно сосать. Оливер сдался и отпустил себя, отдаваясь на милость любовника.

В какой-то момент Барри опустил руку, расстегивая собственные брюки и начиная массировать себя через тонкую ткань нижнего белья. Картинка ласкающего себя Барри, возбудившегося только от того, что делал ему минет, послужила последней каплей для Оливера, и с тихим вскриком он кончил. Барри вытер с подбородка капли, приподнялся на трясущихся ногах, уткнулся лбом в плечо Оливера и потянул его руку к своему члену. Ему хватило одного лишь ощущения чужой ладони, чтобы кончить не менее бурно, чем Оливер минуту назад.

Отдышавшись, они переглянулись.

— Душ, постель и продолжение?

— Душ, постель и продолжение!

 

На следующее утро Оливер проснулся первым, встал, собрался и ушел, поцеловав на прощание Барри и взяв с него обещание обязательно прийти на соревнование. Барри довольно потянулся и вновь зарылся в простыни, еще хранившие тепло чужого тела. Сегодня он мог позволить себе еще полчаса ленивого отдыха перед предстоящим изнурительным днем.

Тренировка затянулась, и Барри тоскливо поглядывал на тренера, в которого будто бес вселился — Джо гонял их до седьмого пота. А после заставил выдержать полноценную экзекуцию у доктора Уэллса, которую по ошибке кто-то мог назвать массажем. К тому же доктор никогда не отличался скромностью, и в очень искренних выражениях посоветовал Барри не усердствовать чрезмерно на любовном фронте — первые старты должны начаться через неделю, и он бы настоятельно рекомендовал где-то с первого августа им с любовником ограничиться утехами без проникновения.

— Поверь мне, мальчик, я не против твоей наконец-то сложившейся личной жизни, — проникновенно говорил доктор Уэллс, — но шансы на медаль из-за нее терять не хочется.

— Я понял, доктор, — пробормотал свекольно-красный Барри и поспешил покинуть кабинет врача как можно скорее. 

В итоге к началу стрелковых состязаний он опоздал, успев лишь увидеть последние в очереди выстрелы Роя. Впрочем, в полуфинал американская тройка проходила без проблем.

Между одной второй и одной четвертой финала был небольшой перерыв, в который Барри успел лишь скинуть Оливеру сообщение, что он на месте и они с Роем молодцы. Через пару минут его телефон мигнул входящим: “Это номер Фелисити, набери ее, она проведет тебя после соревнований ко мне”. Не долго думая, Барри нажал зеленую кнопку вызова и услышал мягкое:

— Алло?

— Фелисити? Добрый день, я Барри Ален…

— Барри! Очень приятно! Я ждала твоего звонка. Ты сейчас где?

Барри огляделся и описал свое местоположение.

— Окей, жди там, я сейчас за тобой приду!

Фелисити оказалась милой блондинкой в смешных хипстерских очках, которые должны были придавать ей солидности, но вместо этого делали ее еще более милой и трогательной. Барри невольно улыбнулся, глядя на нее.

— Так вот ты какой, загадочный мальчик, покоривший нашего неприступного Оливера, — она протянула руку для приветствия. — Идем за мной. Жаль, перерыв заканчивается, но ты сможешь подбодрить Оливера перед финалом.

— Ты так уверена, что они туда пройдут?

— Я не уверена. Я это знаю.

Как оказалось, наблюдать за соревнованиями незнакомого тебе ранее вида спорта рядом с человеком, который может объяснить все нюансы и тонкости стрельбы — весьма увлекательное занятие. 

— Они стреляют по результатам жеребьевки. Команда, которая показала наилучший результат, с той, которая показала худший, то есть первое и восьмое, второе и седьмое и так далее, — объясняла Фелисити. — Обычно, особенно в личном зачете, судьбу пьедестала можно предсказать уже по пристрелке. Или хотя бы очертить круг шести-восьми спортсменов, кто будет реально претендовать. О! Смотри, наши стреляют!

С их мест был плохой обзор на самих стрелков, зато открывался замечательный вид на мишени. 10 — 8 — 9.

— Это хороший результат?

— Неплохой. Оливер всегда стреляет первым, да и в его десятках я не сомневалась. Как и в стабильности Роя. Больше всего, на самом деле, я за Томми переживаю. Он нестабилен в команде.

— Психология? — понимающе спросил Барри.

— Да. Ну, не мне тебе рассказывать, что такое на соревнованиях ответственность за себя и ответственность за команду.

Полуфинал закончился безоговорочной победой сборной США, со счетом 224:219. Пока спортсмены поздравляли друг друга, Фелисити подхватила Барри под руку и потянула за собой.

— Идем! Поздравишь Оливера с выходом в финал лично!

В зоне отдыха, где пребывали отстрелявшиеся или ожидающие спортсмены, было шумно и многолюдно. Фелисити протащила Барри в самый дальний угол. Минут через пятнадцать туда пришла вся сборная. Тренер на ходу обсуждал что-то с Томасом, Рой улыбался, а Оливер привычно сохранял на лице невозмутимое выражение.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся Барри, пожимая руку Рою.

— Спасибо, — тот жизнерадостно хлопнул Барри по плечу и повернулся к Фелисити. — Я же говорил, что мы прорвемся! — он подхватил ее и закружил на месте.

— Поставь Фелисити на место, — проворчал Оливер. Однако Барри уже неплохо изучил его, чтобы понимать, что бурчит он больше для поддержания имиджа.

— Я вас поздравляю с выходом в финал! — Барри протянул ладонь. Оливер пожал ее, потом дернул Барри на себя и крепко обнял.

— Спасибо, — шепнул Оливер, отстраняясь. — Ты останешься на финал?

— Не пропустил бы его ни за что в жизни!

Перестрелка за третье место между Республикой Кореей и Мексикой была интересная. Барри поймал себя на том, что стрельба из лука — весьма увлекательный вид спорта не только для лучников, но и для зрителей. Оливер сидел рядом с Барри, комментируя те или иные выстрелы, поясняя, почему так получилось.

— Ты давно стреляешь? — спросил Барри.

— С детства. Мне всегда нравились луки. Робин Гуд вообще был героем детства.

Барри засмеялся:

— А я фанател по супергероям.

— Маленький ты еще, — Оливер растрепал его волосы и встал. Пора было идти готовиться к финалу.

Финал не обещал быть простым, это понимали все. Барри словил себя на мысли, что давно так не переживал. Особенно, когда после первой половины выстрелов итальянцы опережали соперников на четыре очка. Однако перед последней серией выстрелов ребята смогли сократить отставание до одного очка. Впрочем, это одно очко, к сожалению, и лишило их золотых наград.

Первыми заключительные выстрелы делала команда Оливера, и это был стандарт — 10-8-9. К сожалению, итальянцы смогли повторить этот стандарт — и последним выстрелом Микеле Франджилли смог выбить очередную десятку, что принесло его команде в сумме те же двадцать семь очков. Это же позволило впервые в истории итальянской сборной встать на первую ступеньку пьедестала.

— Обидно, — повернулся Барри к Фелисити, которая стояла рядом, напряженно сжимая кулаки.

— Да. Это, конечно, спорт, и всякое тут может случиться, но... обидно. С другой стороны, медаль — это все же медаль! — она улыбнулась, и Барри улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Пойдем поздравлять ребят!

Прошло больше часа после вручения медалей, когда Барри наконец-то смог остаться с Оливером наедине. При всех им приходилось соблюдать конспирацию, так что сразу после объявления результатов Барри просто крепко обнял его и похлопал по спине. Зато при первой же подвернувшейся возможности он затащил его в темный угол и прижал к стенке. Дернув за медаль, Барри наклонил Оливера к себе и прошептал:

— Хочу тебя. В одной медали. Сегодня же.

— Я найду, куда выселить Роя на ночь, — улыбнулся Оливер, утягивая Барри в поцелуй.

 

Следующие несколько дней пролетели для Барри пестрой лентой, полной событий. Они состояли из тренировок и Оливера, Оливера и тренировок. Тридцатого июля, после того, как оба — и Оливер, и Рой, прошли в одну восьмую финала личного зачета, им пришлось поступиться своим временем для двоих в пользу командного празднования, устроенного Фелисити для ребят. Следующие стрелковые состязания их ожидали лишь третьего августа, и до того момента парни могли немного расслабиться.

Первого августа Оливер вытащил Барри на прогулку по Лондону — в отличие от него, он ранее бывал в столице Великобритании и знал все лучшие маршруты и рестораны с самой вкусной кухней. Их пару раз останавливали люди на улицах, просили сфотографироваться или просто желали удачи. Барри удивлялся тому, как много людей узнавали Оливера, да и его самого.

Барри влюбился в Лондон с первого взгляда, еще когда только организаторы устроили обзорную экскурсию по городу. Сейчас же, открывая его заново вместе с Оливером, Барри понимал, что этот город — его любовь на всю жизнь. Шумный, запруженный туристами, спортсменами и местными жителями, с обилием площадей и улочек, с ездящими по ним черными такси (“Они называют их кэбами, Барри!”), современный мегаполис. И одновременно с этим важность и величие Вестминстера, чопорность ровных аллей Гайд-парка, мрачная громада Тауэра вносили в этот шум толику спокойной уверенности в нерушимости и незыблемости доброй старой Англии.

Вечером, перед самым возвращением в олимпийскую деревню, Барри затащил неуверенно упирающегося Оливера на колесо обозрения.

— Чувствую себя школьником на свидании, — честно признался Барри, прилипнув к стеклу кабины и не отрывая взгляда от открывающихся под ними красот. — Столько новых впечатлений, и все такие… — он взмахнул руками в попытке выразить все обуревающие его чувства и эмоции.

Оливер рассмеялся и притянул его к себе:

— На свиданиях положено целоваться.

Барри не имел ничего против.

 

Третье августа было напряженным днем для обоих — у Оливера это был финальный день соревнований, тогда как на Барри навалилось напряжение от предстоящего завтра старта. Джо посмотрел на его метания на утренней тренировке и со вздохом отправил на Лордс Крикет Граунд:

— Поддержишь своего Оливера и заодно сам отвлечешься. Физическая форма у тебя и без того практически пиковая, а с психологией может Оливер что подскажет. Стрелки должны отличаться спокойствием и выдержкой.

Барри счастливо повис на шее у тренера и, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, ринулся в душ. Хотелось как можно скорее привести себя в порядок и не опоздать к началу состязаний. Он, конечно, уже пропустил добрую часть стрельбы, но Фелисити прислала ему сообщение, что оба — и Рой, и Оливер — выступили отлично в своих секциях и готовились к четвертьфиналам, которые должны были стартовать через пару часов. У Барри даже было время пообедать.

После стольких дней в обществе лучников, Барри уже чуточку лучше разбирался в этом ранее незнакомом ему виде спорта. Так, он знал, что опасаться больше всего ребятам стоит корейских спортсменов. Результаты квалификации заставили удивиться даже Фелисити, что уж тут говорить о далеком от стрельбы Барри, который просто не мог представить, как из семидесяти двух выстрелов можно положить в “десятку” больше двух третей. Так что звание мирового рекордсмена Им Тон Хён получил заслуженно.

Оливер прошел квалификацию с восьмым результатом, чем был вполне доволен, вопреки удивлению всех окружающих. Как выяснилось позже — его более чем устраивало место в первой секции, хотя Барри искренне переживал, как Оливер будет стреляться с Им Тон Хёном. Но каким же было удивление Барри, когда в третьем раунде кореец проиграл голландцу с разгромным счетом!

Четвертьфинальные стрельбы Оливера с Риком ван дер Веном оказались чуть более напряженными, чем ожидала команда Соединенных Штатов, но все-таки со счетом 6:5 Оливер вышел в полуфинал. Барри готов был поклясться, что не дышал все время, пока стрелял Оливер. Судя по тому, как сильно сжимала ему руку Фелисити, не он один так сильно нервничал.

К сожалению, Рою не повезло. Пройдя квалификацию шестым, он оказался в третьей секции, и был выбит в полуфинале О Джин Хёком со счетом 7:1.

Когда Рой присоединился к ним с Фелисити на трибунах, Барри положил руку ему на плечо в утешающем жесте:

— Ты все равно был хорош.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Рой. — Ничего, Оливер еще покажет ему!

— Будем надеяться, — подмигнула Фелисити.

В полуфинале Оливеру достался японец Такахару Фурукава. Стрельба была очень напряженной. Начав с обмена любезностями, 1:1, дальнейшие подходы были салочками — оба по очереди ошибались и догоняли разрыв в следующем раунде. В шестом раунде Барри скрестил пальцы и принялся молиться — в данный момент он хотел выхода Оливера в финал даже больше, чем своего успешного прохождения завтрашней квалификации. Поэтому, когда при последнем подходе японец выбил ноль, и Оливер был объявлен прошедшим в финал, Барри в восторге подскочил с места и яростно зааплодировал.

— Да! — радовался рядом с Барри Рой. — Теперь ты просто обязан отомстить за меня корейцу!

В перерыве у Оливера было только время попить водички и чуть-чуть дать отдохнуть рукам. Перед самым выходом на стрельбище он нашел глазами Барри, Фелисити и Роя и отсалютовал им. Они помахали ему в ответ и скрестили пальцы. Это была уже вторая взрослая Олимпиада для Оливера, но он впервые подошел настолько близко к желанной золотой медали.

Первый подход Оливер перенервничал и он закончился со счетом 2:0 в пользу соперника. Дальше, однако, он смог взять себя в руки, в отличии от О Джин Хёка, который оступился в третьем подходе, и счет выровнялся — 3:3. Четвертый подход закончился результатом 1:1, и напряжение на трибунах можно было ощутить физически.

После того, как Оливер получил свои два очка в пятом подходе, Барри почувствовал, как сердце в его груди тяжело застучало. Что сейчас творится с Оливером, он даже представить себе боялся. Ему нельзя было ошибиться в шестом подходе. Просто нельзя. И он не ошибся. Как и О Джин Хёк, но счет все равно был в пользу Оливера.

— Приветствуем Оливера Куина, нового Олимпийского чемпиона в стрельбе из лука!

Они с Фелисити и Роем подскочили, хлопая и крича во все легкие. Барри повернулся к Фелисити, обнимая ее, и почувствовал, как Рой виснет на них обоих. В этот момент Барри не знал, чем закончатся его собственные выступления на этих Олимпийских играх, но не был уверен, сможет ли радоваться больше, чем сейчас.

 

Утром четвертого августа Барри проснулся в собственной постели в уже непривычном одиночестве и в довольно смешанных чувствах. Вчерашняя эйфория от победы Оливера улеглась, ее место заняла тревога о собственных выступлениях. Его дисциплинами были 100 и 200 метров, и ему очень хотелось выступить на отлично — если не для своих медалей, то хотя бы для квалификации в эстафетную четверку.

Оливер пообещал быть сегодня на его выступлениях. Вчера он ответственно в десять вечера выпроводил Барри с праздника, который устроили Фелисити с Роем в честь нового чемпиона, и пожелал ему хорошо отдохнуть. А послезавтра Оливер улетал — для лучников Игры уже закончились, и Барри не был уверен — хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны, Оливер был действительно отвлекающим фактором, и без него Барри смог бы полностью сосредоточиться на соревнованиях. С другой же — их роман был быстрым, ярким и слишком внезапным, но Барри настолько привык к этому, ему так не хотелось, чтобы это все заканчивалось. Олимпийские Игры продолжались, а с ними и иллюзия того, что эти отношения — не скоротечная интрижка, что это именно отношения.

Застонав, он вытащил подушку из-под головы и спрятался под ней. Почему его жизнь такая сложная?

— Проснись и пой, Барри, — Эдди приподнял подушку и посмотрел на взъерошенного со сна друга. — Нам нужно позавтракать, и я пообещал Джо, что лично прослежу за тем, чтобы ты съел все, что нужно.

— Эдди, ты очень хреновый друг.

— Наоборот, я — твой лучший друг. Вставай!

Завтрак прошел как в тумане — мандраж усиливался, и к моменту, когда они пришли на стадион для тренировки и предстартовой разминки, Барри был готов признать себя побежденным заранее и вообще вычеркнуть свое имя из стартовых списков.

Впрочем, когда он оказался на стадионе, нервозность начала потихоньку отступать. Ощущение трека под ногами, запах нагретой на солнце резины и пластика, знакомый вес кроссовок на ногах — все это приводило в чувство, заставляло тело и мозг работать в привычном ритме, не отвлекаясь на всякую ерунду. Поэтому к моменту первого старта — четвертьфинал, место в котором он получил в результате прохождения квалификации — Барри был весь погружен в себя и настроен на победу. Что и получил — в своем забеге во втором четвертьфинале Барри пришел первым, с результатом 9.97. Это было, конечно, далеко от его РВ 9.79, но для четвертьфинала вполне приличный показатель.

— Молодчинка, — обнял его Джо. — Я тобой горжусь.

— Спасибо, тренер.

— Сейчас отдохни немного, погуляй с друзьями, но чтобы завтра был выспавшийся и свежий!

— Да, сэр! — взял под козырек Барри, за что получил дружеский подзатыльник от Джо, и отправился в сторону раздевалок. По их предварительной договоренности с Оливером, они должны были встретиться и вместе пообедать, чтобы успеть к вечерним полуфинальным забегам Эдди — у бегунов с препятствиями отборы начались на день раньше.

Однако провести время наедине им не дали — вначале за Барри увязалась Айрис, затем к ним за стол подсели Фелисити и Томми, а чуть позже присоединился Рой, и тихий обед на двоих превратился в сущий балаган. И этот балаган продолжился, так как Айрис зазвала их всех болеть за Эдди на стадион. В итоге из всего времени, отпущенного им с Оливером, они смогли только пару раз потискаться возле умывальников, что явно расстроило Барри — в преддверии расставания ему хотелось Оливера все больше. Ему хотелось, чтобы все внимание Оливера принадлежало только ему.

— Ты чего загрустил? — спросил Оливер вечером, когда они прощались у дверей его комнаты. Барри с трудом поборол в себе желание пригласить Оливера остаться на ночь, но здравый смысл победил: завтра ему предстояли полуфинал и, если все получится, то и финал, как и Эдди.

— Я надеялся, ты задержишься подольше и поприсутствуешь на моих стартах, — вздохнув, признался Барри.

— Я буду следить за тобой по телевизору, — улыбнулся Оливер. — К тому же твой тренер вряд ли одобрил бы, чтобы такой отвлекающий фактор, как я, отвлекал тебя еще больше. Но я вернусь к закрытию Олимпиады. Может, даже успею попасть на финал эстафеты, так что ты должен очень хорошо потрудиться, чтобы попасть в состав четверки.

— Так точно, сэр! — усмехнулся Барри.

— О! Так мы еще с тобой не играли, — подмигнул Оливер. — Обязательно попробуем, когда я вернусь.

Барри оглядел пустой коридор и потянулся, быстро целуя Оливера в губы.

— Я буду скучать. Возвращайся скорее.

Оливер отсалютовал и отступил на шаг.

— Удачи завтра, Барри.

— Спасибо!

 

Соревнования были назначены на поздний вечер, так что и Барри, и Эдди в кои-то веки не подскочили по будильнику, а выспались в свое удовольствие. Им повезло, что их тренеры считали главным в день выступления в первую очередь для спортсменов выспаться, а не упахиваться на разминке.

Самолет Оливера улетал рано утром, и Барри где-то в глубине души был этому рад: у него не осталось причин отвлекаться, высматривать на трибунах знакомую светловолосую фигуру. Обедали они вдвоем с Джо. За все годы, которые они работали вместе, Джо стал ему не только тренером, а кем-то вроде второго отца. Барри искренне любил его и доверял во всем.

— Ты справишься, — сказал Джо.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Барри.

Так что, когда он пришел первым в своем полуфинале с результатом 9.82, поверить в свои силы оказалось очень просто. Немало тому послужило и то, что главные соперники — Усэйн Болт и Йохан Блейк — стартовали во втором и третьем полуфиналах соответственно. Барри не был уверен, что выдержал бы очную ставку с ними до финала. И что вообще квалифицировался бы в восьмерку лучших в этом случае.

Барри казалось, что почти два часа до финала будут тянуться годами, но они пролетели со скоростью света, и вот он уже разминается в стартовой зоне на своей шестой дорожке, аккурат между Усэйном и Йоханом. Он был полностью сосредоточен на этом: на ощущении своего тела, на легком гуле в мышцах, на том, как чувствуется трек под ногами. Перед стартовой камерой все чудят. Но Барри настолько погрузился в себя, что даже не уловил того момента, когда она к нему приблизилась. Он посмотрел в нее мельком, потом развернулся и опять принялся наматывать круги по своей дорожке. Нервов не было. Был мандраж. Барри поправил красные шортики форменного комбинезона. Еще раз полюбовался на золотистые молнии на кроссовках — дизайн разрабатывался под чутким руководством Циско — и встал на колодки. Погладив руками шершавую поверхность трека, он напрягся, вставая в стартовую позицию. Сейчас или никогда!

Барри пересек финишную линию спустя 9.79 секунд. Этого результата хватило ему, чтобы выиграть свою первую в жизни Олимпийскую медаль. Пусть и бронзовую. Пока Усэйн с Йоханом делали свой круг почета по стадиону, Барри просто стоял, обнявшись с Джо, и рыдал ему в плечо, а тот радостно заворачивал его в родные полосы и звезды.

Они с Эдди сегодня однозначно закатят вечеринку. Две медали на одну комнату (Эдди в своих забегах пришел вторым) — это победа!

 

Двухсотметровки дались Барри тяжелее. Отлично выступив в предварительных забегах, в полуфинале он квалифицировался только на третьего место, и то, благодаря хорошему времени. Так что свою вторую стартовую дорожку он вполне заслужил. Сразу после стартового выстрела Барри понял, что хорошей пробежки не будет: какой-то разброд был во всем теле, а при попытке ускориться, боль скручивала все тело. Удивительно, как он даже до своего шестого места с такими симптомами добежал.

После забега, когда он пожаловался на свое состояние Джо, тот вздохнул и пошел разбираться с доктором Уэллсом: почему он не заметил симптомов переутомления в организме Барри раньше.

Вечер 9 августа прошел для Барри нервно.Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, он ждал вердикта тренеров. После его сегодняшнего пусть не провального, но далеко не лучшего выступления, он начал сомневаться в том, бежит ли он завтра в эстафете. Доктор Уэллс буквально насильно заставлял его не думать ни о чем постороннем, отвлекая разговорами, но расслабиться у Барри так до конца и не получилось.

Эдди, посмотрев на его метания, уложил Барри в постель, сунул ноутбук ему на живот и приказал звонить по скайпу Оливеру. Оправдание про разницу времени не прокатили, Эдди уже скинул Оливеру сообщение, тот проснулся и готов общаться.

Барри с благодарностью посмотрел на друга и нацепил наушники. Он действительно соскучился по Оливеру.

 

Утром тренер сам зашел к Барри и оповестил, что тот не бежит в предварительном забеге. Но чтобы он не расслаблялся, а шел в зал: там его ожидает легкая разминка и подготовка к финальным забегам.

— Мы решили дать тебе отдохнуть денек, — похлопал его по плечу Джо. — Квалификацию ребята и без тебя пройдут, а вот в финале ты нам нужен в лучших кондициях.

— Хорошо, тренер, — ответил Барри. Он был расстроен, да, но понимал, что такое распределение сил рациональнее всего. И все же, не иметь возможности бежать в эстафете — даже в квалификации! — больно било по самолюбию.

— Не падай духом. За сегодня чтобы пришел в себя, а завтра побежал за золотом.

— Завтра я побегу за Болтом, — хмыкнул Барри.

— Он, кстати, тоже в стартовых списках сегодня отсутствует. Так что считай, что вы в равных условиях, — подмигнул Джо.

— То есть, что я опять ему проиграю.

— Так, где твоя уверенность в себе, Ален?!

— В спортзале.

— Вот и беги туда за ней, — рассмеялся Джо, вставая и направляясь к дверям. — Давай. Чтоб через полчаса уже приступил к занятиям.

— Сэр, да, сэр!

Джо покачал головой и вышел из комнаты. Барри быстро побросал вещи в тренировочную сумку и пошел в зал. На завтра нужно было хорошо подготовиться.

Расчет тренеров оправдал себя — на старт финального забега Барри вышел в наилучшей форме. Что, конечно, не помогло ему догнать Болта, но вывело команду Соединенных Штатов на второе место. Таким счастливым Барри себя не помнил никогда.

 

Медаль тяжело ощущалась на шее, почему-то тяжелее, чем его бронза. Наверное, потому, что это было командное серебро, медаль масштаба всей страны. И не радоваться этому Барри не мог.

— Мне кажется, командное серебро — у нас почти семейное, — окликнул его знакомый голос, когда Барри принялся сражаться с замком в свою комнату. Барри резко развернулся, а в следующий миг сорвался с места и чуть ли не запрыгнул на Оливера с объятиями:

— Ты приехал!

— Еще вчера, — кивнул Оливер, улыбаясь и обнимая Барри в ответ. — Кстати, лично я тебя еще с третьим местом не поздравлял. Ты молодец. Жаль, золота до полного комплекта не собрал.

— Да, мне тоже. Но почему ты?..

— Почему не показывался? Чтобы не отвлекать тебя. А сейчас — дуй быстренько в душ, и у нас есть целая ночь для нас двоих!

Барри улыбнулся, а затем расстроено помотал головой:

— Вряд ли мне удастся выставить Эдди из…

— Я что-нибудь с этим придумаю, — подмигнул Оливер и подтолкнул Барри ко входу в его комнату. — Давай, собирайся. И не забудь надеть медаль. Я тоже хочу тебя только в ней.

Барри вспыхнул, вспоминая прошлое празднование командного серебра с Оливером, и скрылся за дверью.

Как оказалось, Оливер через родительские связи умудрился выбить себе полулюксовый номер в одной из шикарных лондонских гостиниц, где они с Барри и провели остаток вечера и половину следующего дня. Вторую половину они посвятили прогулкам по Лондону, прощальной закупке сувениров и сборам на Церемонию закрытия.

Это была первая в жизни Церемония закрытия для Барри. Он надеялся, что не последняя: две медали, полученные здесь, грели душу и вселяли уверенность в себе вместе с жаждой будущих побед. И просто жаждой будущего. Он посмотрел на стоящего рядом с ним Оливера.

— Ты думаешь, это все закончится сегодня? — спросил Барри.

— Что именно? — Оливер наклонился к нему, чтобы иметь возможность перекричать шум толпы.

— Ты и я, — Барри показал рукой вначале на Оливера, потом на себя. — Вот этот вот огонь… он не погаснет одновременно с Олимпийским?

Вместо ответа Оливер придвинулся еще ближе и поцеловал его. Прямо вот так просто. Поцеловал. На церемонии. Под мгновенно раздавшийся со стороны их неугомонных друзей свист, улюлюканье и вспышки камер.

Когда первый шок от внезапного поступка Оливера прошел, Барри с охотой ответил на поцелуй, который с каждой секундой становился все жарче.

Что ж, если их фото и заполонят теперь интернет… Барри готов как-то с этим смириться.


End file.
